Green Ambition
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: "Kau harus membiasakan dirimu memanggilku Shintarou. Dan jika kau menolak." Midorima mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, "Kau akan kuhukum."


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Green Ambition © Seira Schiffer

.

Midorima Shintarou x Hinata Hyuuga

.

Rated : T

.

 _ **Tangan lembut yang mendekapmu ini hanya ada untukmu.**_

.

RnR

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tampak beberapa orang berbaju putih mendorong ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan darah menghiasi tubuhnya. Tiga suster berbaju putih tersebut bertindak sigap sembari mengarahkan gadis yang disinyalisir baru saja mengalami kecelakaan saat mencoba menyebrang jalan ke ruang IGD.

Melihat bahwa ruang yang dituju sudah berada di depan mata, salah satu suster melepaskan dorongan pada ranjang korban dan berlari membuka pintu ganda Ruang IGD.

"Segera panggil Midorima-san untuk melakukan operasi." Perintah suster yang lebih tua dari kedua suster tersebut.

" _Hai_." Tanpa menunggu waktu, salah satu suster segera meluncur mencari keberadaan Dokter yang dimaksud.

"Kau hubungi keluarga gadis ini." Perintahnya lagi pada salah satu suster yang masih ada di sampingnya.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap tengah duduk focus di ruang rapat. Perhatiannya seratus persen berpusat pada orang yang mempresentasikan hal-hal yang berkaian dengan kehidupan perusahaannya. Sampai deringan ponsel menginterupsi jalannya rapat.

"Gomen." Ujarnya meminta maaf sebelum melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursi dan keluar ruangan rapat.

"Aku sedang rapat. Bicaranya nanti saja." Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

" _Gomenasai. Hinata Hyuuga baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sekarang berada di Shuutoku Hospital."_

"Apa?" Ujar pemuda itu kaget mendengar kondisi adik kesayangannya.

" _Gomen. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang, sebaiknya Anda se_ c _epatnya kemari karena Hinata-san akan segera dioperasi."_

"Baiklah."

TUT TUT TUT

Pemuda itu kembali memasuki ruang rapat dan mendapati orang-orang melemparkan tatapan penasaran. Karena pemuda berpangkat Presdir di perusahaan itu tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Tanya salah satu orang di sana masih menatap polah tingkah Neji.

" _Gomenasai_. Tapi bisakah kita tunda rapat ini?"

"Kenapa? Telpon dari siapa?"

"Hinata. Dia kecelakaan. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang." Pemuda bernama Neji akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat selesai mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada kolega-koleganya.

.

Butuh 30 menit untuk sampai di Shuutoku Hospital, membuat Neji tak henti-hentinya berdoa akan keselamatan Hinata. Setibanya di sana, dia mencari ruang IGD yang sedang digunakan untuk mengoperasi adikknya.

" _Sumimasen_. Apakah Anda saudara dari Hinata Hyuuga-san?" Tanya seorang suster yang melihat Neji berlari menuju ruang IGD.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Balas Neji dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Lebih baik, kita urus biaya administrasi terlebih dahulu. Hyuuga-san." Ucap suster menunjukkan jalan ke resepsionis.

Setelah mengurus beberapa urusan administrasi, Neji memilih duduk menyandar di depan ruang IGD. Lampu di atas pintu ganda itu masih menyala terang berwarna merah, menandakan operasi sedang dilaksanakan. Sambil menunggu, pemuda itu terus saja menggumamkan nama Hinata.

"Kumohon. Bertahanlah Hinata."

PET

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam menunggu, lampu merah itu padam. Tak lama kemudian, keluar seorang Dokter berambut hijau berkacamata.

Neji buru-buru bangkit dan mendekati sang Dokter, "Hinata… bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Operasinya sukses, nanodayo. Tapi, bisakah kita bicara di ruangan saya?" Ujarnya sambil membuka masker yang digunakan saat operasi.

Ruangan kecil dengan nuansa putih menjadi pemandangan Neji selama mendengar kondisi Hinata. Dokter bernama Midorima Shintarou—terlihat dari papan nama di meja kerja—menjelaskan akibat kecelakaan yang dialami Hinata pada diri gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Jadi… kaki Hinata patah?"

Midorima mengangguk, "Butuh sekitar sebulan untuk mengembalikan fungsi kaki kanannya agar bisa berjalan normal lagi, nanodayo."

Neji bernapas lega, "Jadi dia bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa setelah satu bulan penyembuhan?"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Saya mengatakan dia bisa berjalan normal. Untuk hal-hal seperti melompat atau berlari, lebih baik jangan. Karena butuh waktu hampir setengah tahun untuk kesembuhan total pada kakinya, nanodayo."

"Dan jika dia melakukan kegiatan yang membebani kakinya, kemungkinan kakinya akan lebih lama sembuh atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah dia tidak bisa jalan." Lanjut Dokter muda itu.

Neji memijat kening, "Jadi, dia akan dirawat di sini berapa hari?"

"Hanya sebulan." Jawabnya enteng mengabaikan ekspresi kaget dari Neji.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar selama masa penyembuhan si pasien terlaksana dengan baik. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia harus dirawat di rumah. Jadi untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal buruk, saya menyarankan Anda untuk membiarkan adik Anda dirawat di sini paling tidak sampai kakinya bisa berjalan lagi, nanodayo." Terang Midorima panjang lebar.

"Baik. Bolehkah aku menjenguk Hinata sekarang?" Neji mulai beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ya. Akan saya antar Anda ke ruangannya, nanodayo." Midorima mendahului Neji untuk menunjukkan arah di mana Hinata dirawat.

Kamar nomor 27 lantai 4. Kamar rawat kelas VVIP itu cukup besar untuk dihuni setidaknya 9 pasien di kamar umum. Di sana, terbaring seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan kaki kanan bergips dan beberapa alat rumah sakit yang melilit tubuhnya. Gadis itu tertidur dengan damai, mengabaikan cahaya mentari yang masih berada di puncak cakrawala menembus kaca kamar. Kedua pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawat pasien tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda berambut coklat memilih duduk di samping ranjang pasien dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sedangkan pemuda satunya memeriksa alat-alat yang terhubung pada tubuh si pasien.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa memencet bel yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang pasien. _Sumimasen_." Midorima menatap wajah sang pasien sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan privasi pada kedua orang itu.

" _Arigatou_." Ujar Neji sebelum si Dokter benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam dan beberapa kebisingan yang diakibatkan oleh mesin-mesin rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya, Neji memutuskan untuk berbicara satu arah. Karena dia tahu, Hinata tidak akan menjawab.

"Cepatlah bangun, Hinata. Jangan meninggalkanku." Neji menunduk dan meletakkan tangan Hinata di pipinya, "Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian."

TES TES TES

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pridogy dingin dan kejam itu meneteskan air mata dihadapan Hinata yang masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Mengabaikan segala keegoisannya, dia menangis sesenggukan meminta Hinata tidak meninggalkannya seperti kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah meninggal. "Bangunlah Hinata."

.

Hari ke empat, Neji kembali berkunjung ke kamar rawat Hinata. Gadis itu masih belum menunjukkan kesadaran. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Neji merasa sedih dan tertekan. Beberapa hari ini dia sedikit kacau sampai membuat Kakashi—asistennya—harus mengambil alih seluruh kegiatannya.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-san." Sapa Sang Dokter muda melihat Neji datang.

"Ohayou, Midorima-san." Balas Neji sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kau bisa memanggilku, Neji. Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Bagaimana kondisinya? Ada kemajuan?"

Midorima menghela napas, "Seharusnya dia sudah sadar sekarang, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir dia baik-baik saja."

Mendengar keterangan dari dokter yang bertugas merawat adiknya membuat pemuda pemilik Hyuuga Corp. itu merasa senang sekaligus lega.

"Kau membawa bunga lavender lagi?" Tanya Midorima yang setiap hari melihat bunga itu setiap mengontrol perkembangan gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hn." Gumam Neji seraya meletakkan bunga itu di vas menggantikan bunga yang dia taruh kemarin, "Hinata menyukai lavender."

Pandangan Neji tertuju pada benda yang berada di samping vas bunga. "Ini… boneka katak siapa?"

"Itu milikku." Shintarou mengikuti arah pandang Neji, "Kuletakkan di sana sebagai lucky item Hinata-san."

"Lucky item?" Ulang Neji sempat ragu, "Jangan bilang kau percaya ramalan Oha Asa?"

Midorima menatap tajam pada Neji, "Memangnya kenapa? Ramalannya terbukti benar, nanodayo."

"Hah?"

"Hari ini keberuntungan Aquarius berada di urutan pertama dan lucky itemnya adalah boneka katak." Dokter berkacamata itu mengalihkan pandang ke pasiennya, "Kurasa hari ini dia akan bangun, nanodayo."

"Kuharap kau benar." Ujar Neji kembali duduk.

' _Dokter aneh.'_ Lanjut Neji dalam hati.

CKLEK

"Oi, Shin-chan. Bisa kemari sebentar?" Ujar Pemuda berambut hitam langsung menyelonong masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Setelah sadar di sana tidak hanya ada pemuda yang dicari, dia hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk seraya menyapa, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou." Jawab Neji mengalihkan perhatian sebentar pada pemuda berbaju dokter dan kembali melihat kondisi Hinata.

"Jangan membuat keributan di sini, Bakao." Tegur Midorima sambil melangkah mendekati partnernya, "Jika ada apa-apa, tekan belnya, nanodayo."

"Hn." Gumam Neji.

CKLEK

Baru beberapa saat menunggu adiknya, sebuah panggilan menyentak diri Neji.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?"

" _Di mana kau menyimpan bahan presentasi nanti?"_

"Di folder biasa."

" _Ketemu. Ah.. ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau harus menaikkan gajiku bulan ini, Neji."_

"Ck. Damare." Neji tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu, dia bahkan mengancam Neji yang notabane-nya adalah atasannya.

" _Tch. Kalau bukan aku yang menangani ini, perusahaanmu akan jatuh dasar pemuda cantik."_ Ejek pria di seberang sana.

"Kututup teleponnya."

" _Tunggu. Sampaikan salamku pada Hime."_

"Hn."

TUT TUT TUT

Presdir Hyuuga Corp. itu hanya menghela napas. Kakashi benar-benar bisa membuat emosinya naik jika berkenaan dengan pekerjaan di kantor. Pria bermasker itu banyak mengeluhkan banyak hal, meskipun begitu dia tetap melaksanakannya dengan sempurna.

"Eh?"

Neji merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam genggamannya. Saat melepaskan genggaman tersebut, terlihat jari-jari mungil Hinata bergerak. Diikuti pergerakan kelopak mata hingga akhirnya terbukalah kelopak mata yang selama ini menutupi iris seindah bulan milik gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Hinata. Kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar nada bahagia dalam kalimatnya.

"Nii…san." Ujar Hinata lemah.

Segera saja Neji langsung memencet bel darurat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata saat memasuki kamar rawat nomor 27.

"Biar kuperiksa." Midorima memeriksa kondisi Hinata dengan teliti untuk beberapa saat hingga dia berhenti dan menghela napas lega, "Kondisinya baik. Syukurah kalau dia sudah sadar, nanodayo."

"Syukurlah." Neji ikut bernapas lega.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Midorima terus mengecek perkembangan Hinata dan tak lupa selalu memberinya benda-benda aneh yang dia sebut lucky item. Hinata sering bertanya kenapa Midorima memberikan benda-benda itu padanya dan jawabannya tetap sama. Lucky item untuk kesembuhan Hinata. Kali ini lucky item-nya adalah pin rambut berwarna hijau.

Saat ini, Midorima mebawa Hinata ke Ruang Rehabilitasi. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menuntun Hinata pada besi tumpuan yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan berjalan. Dia membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendiri, walaupun terlihat seperti bayi yang baru belajar berjalan.

"Midorima-san. Sudah tiga minggu aku di sini, apakah sudah ada kemajuan pada kakiku?" Tanya Hinata saat dirinya mencoba berjalan perlahan di samping Midorima.

"Ya. Kau bisa berjalan 10 menit lebih lama dari minggu kemarin, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima masih mengamati Hinata.

"Benarkah aku bisa berjalan normal seperti semula?" Gumam Hinata rendah namun masih bisa didengar oleh Midorima.

"Asal kau tidak membebani kakimu, kamu masih bisa berjalan normal, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima menatap dalam iris lavender Hinata. Seolah memberi semangat pada dia.

.

 **::: Midorima's POV :::**

.

Tiga minggu lamanya aku sudah mengontrol kondisi Hinata. Namun perkembangan gadis itu lambat sekali. Umumnya dalam waktu dua minggu orang-orang seperti Hinata bisa berjalan seperti biasa walau tidak terlalu cepat. Namun gadis ini perkembangannya sangat lambat. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu kesalahan? Tapi… aku tidak pernah salah dalam mendiagnosis seseorang selama ini.

Aku memikirkan hal itu sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari dia berada di hadapanku dan menatapku dalam dengan ekspresi lucu. Manis sekali.

DEG

Apa yang kupikirkan.

"Midorima-san kenapa melamun?" Tanyanya masih menatapku dengan kepala miring tanda heran. Mungkin melihat diriku yang termenung membuatnya bingung.

"A-aku tidak melamun, nanodayo." Ujarku malu karena masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. "Aku hanya memikirkan tugas-tugasku, nanodayo."

"Pffttt… hahahaha…" Gadis bermahkota indigo itu tertawa renyah membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan mata darinya. Kuakui selama aku menjadi dokter penanggung jawabnya, belum pernah aku mendengar dia tertawa. Hinata yang kukenal hanyalah gadis dengan senyuman manis dan suara yang lirih. Sekarang dia bahkan tertawa lebar, untuk beberapa saat yang membuatku terpesona.

"Ternyata, Takao-kun benar. Midorima-san sangat Tsundere." Dia masih tertawa, bahkan aku sempat melihat ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

.

 **::: Midorima's END POV :::**

.

"Kau kenal Takao?" Tanya Midorima setelah mendengar nama sahabatnya dari bibir Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya, "Dia beberapa kali mengunjungiku dan menceritakan hal-hal lucu."

"Hn." Gumam Midorima sedikit tak suka melihat Hinata menceritakan tentang Takao.

"Dia sangat baik sekali." Ungkap Hinata mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia dan Takao lakukan saat Midorima bertugas memeriksa pasien lain.

"Sudah waktumu kembali ke kamar, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima terdengar seperti perintah.

" _Hai_." Hinata berjalan menuju kursi rodanya. Hanya saja, baru setengah jaraknya dengan kursi rodanya itu, Hinata merasakan kaki kanannya lemas. Dia tidak kuat berjalan lagi.

GREB

Sepasang tangan besar dan hangat memeluk pinggang Hinata erat dan terkesan posessif. Gadis lavender itu spontan mencengkeram kedua lengan jas dokter Midorima. Membuat mereka saling berkepukan dan saling memandang dalam jarak dekat.

Si gadis terdiam seolah tersihir oleh iris hijau daun milik Midorima dan sebaliknya. Kedua orang berbeda gender itu saling menyelami mata orang di hadapannya. Mencoba menguak apa yang disembunyikan oleh mata indah itu.

"Ehem… Ehem…"

Deheman seseorang membuat aksi saling menatap itu berakhir. Midorimalah yang pertama memutuskan pandangan mereka. Sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepala masih menengkeram erat lengan Midorima.

"Kalian ini. Ditinggal sebentar saja sudah bermesra-mesraan." Tukas Takao tersenyum lebar melihat kedua sejoli itu masih saling berpelukan.

"T-tidak. Midorima-san m-membantuku yang hampir terjatuh, Takao-kun." Ujar Hinata yang wajahnya berubah merah semerah tomat.

"Eh… benarkah? Kukira kalian sudah pacaran." Gumam Takao sedikit keras membuat mereka tambah merona.

' _Dasar mereka ini.'_ Batin Takao menahan tawa.

HUP

Tanpa aba-aba, Midorima mengangkat Hinata bridal style. "E-eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terjatuh lagi. M-maksudku kau kan pasienku, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkamu seperti itu, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima saat menggendong Hinata lalu meletakkan gadis itu di kursi roda.

"Tsunderima." Ujar Takao menjulurkan lidah.

"Tsunderima janai yo." Bantah Midorima tak terima seraya terus medorong kursi roda Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Hinata-chan." Jawab Takao memamerkan senyum indah.

"Hinata-chan?" Ulang Midorima seolah tak yakin apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sahabatnya ini.

"Hinata-chan. Tadi Neji-kun ke sini. Karena kau tidak ada di kamar, dia menitipkan bunga lavender padaku." Jelas Takao sembari mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai lavender ya?"

" _Hai_." Hinata tersenyum simpul membenarkan ucapan Takao.

"Kau tahu, saat aku bertemu Neji-kun pertama kali aku cukup takut padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Saat aku melihat Shin-chan di kamarmu dan menyapanya, Neji-kun menatapku seolah aku adalah lalat pengganggu." Takao hanya tersenyum kaku mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Niisan memang seperti itu."

"Kau benar, kukira dia itu kejam ternyata dia sangat lembut dan perhatian." Tutur Takao sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ne… Shin-chan besok kau ada rapat seharian-kan?" Tanya Takao tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Tanya balik Midorima.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga, Hinata-chan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Takao tampak bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Midorima memicingkan mata tak suka pada Takao.

" _Nande_?"

"Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. B-bukan berarti aku ingin berduaan dengannya, nanodayo." Tuturnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika dijaga oleh Takao-kun." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba membuat kacamata Midorima melorot sampai ujung hidung mancungnya. "Aku tidak ingin Midorima-san terganggu karenaku. Walaupun aku pasien Midorima-san."

"…"

" _Bansai_..! Besok akan kuceritakan banyak hal." Ujar Takao sambil mengedipkan mata pada Hinata dan dibalas gadis itu dengan senyum malu-malu.

' _Apa-apaan itu? Tch.'_ Geram Midorima yang entah mengapa saat melihat itu membuat hatinya panas dan ingin menendang Takao sekeras mungkin.

.

 **::: Midorima's POV :::**

.

Hari ini rapat diadakan pukul 7 pagi. Dan sudah 30 menit berlalu setelh pembukaan rapat dokter ini. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa focus pada pembahasan hari ini. Kepalaku masih dipenuhi oleh tindakan Takao yang berani-beraninya mengedipkan mata pada Hinata. Tsk. Sungguh menyebalkan sahabatku itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa aku marah akan hal itu? Bukankah Hinata hanya pasienku? Tak lebih dari itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak ingin dia bersemu merah karena orang lain?

"Tsk." Decakku cukup keras membuat beberapa orang di ruang rapat menatapku heran dan bingung.

" _Gomene_ …" Ucapku meminta maaf.

"Cobalah focus, Midorima-san." Tukas Dokter kepala menegurku.

Tsk. Semua ini gara-gara Hinata. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Tapi sejak aku menangani kasus operasinya, dia membuatku terus terbayang-bayang akan dirinya. Bahkan aku sampai memohon untuk menjadi dokter penanggung jawabnya. Hinata. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku sekacau ini. Hyuuga Hinata.

.

 **::: Midorima's END POV :::**

.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar inap milik gadis bersurai indigo. Baru saja ingin berniat membuka pintu kamar inap nomor 27, Midorima dikejutkan oleh pemadangan yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya memanas da tangannya terkepal erat.

Dimana Takao terlihat menepuk dan mengelus kepala Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri tengah menundukkan kepala dengan senyum malu-malunya.

' _Sudah cukup. Berani sekali dia menyentuh gadisku.'_ Pikir Midorima yang kemudian membuat dirinya tersentak kaget dan tak lama dia menyeringai, "Bukan. Dia bukan gadisku. Tapi milikku. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh _**milikku**_."

BRAK

"Shin-chan… rapatnya sudah—"

SET

Belum sempat Takao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Midorima menepis tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kasar dari kepala Hinata. Tak ayal membuat kedua muda-mudi itu sontak kaget melihat perangai Midorima yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Shin-chan… _nande_?"

"Jangan menyentuh milikku. Atau kau akan menyesal, Takao."

"E-EH..!" Teriak Takao dan Hinata bersamaan mendengar deklarasi si kacamata.

Mengabaikan teriakan tak jelas dari sahabatnya, Midorima memilih menatap intens pada iris lavender Hinata. Menyentuh dagunya agar tak berani menundukkan kepala, "Kau adalah milikku. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan."

Takao yang merasa diabaikan hanya tersenyum miris dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Membiarkan dua manusia itu saling terbuai suasana. Daripada dia menjadi obat nyamuk.

CKLEK

Takao berdiri di depan kamar inap Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Dan berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang akan di katakan di tsundere megane itu. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Takao tersenyum menahan tawa.

Di dalam ruangan, Midorima masih setia menatap intens ke dua mata Hinata yang berjarak kurang dari 20 cm. Hinata berusaha mendorong dokter berambut hijau itu namun gagal, malah hal itu membuat Midorima semakin mendekatkan diri pada Hinata.

"A-ano… kau t-terlalu dekat, Midori—"

"Shintarou."

"Hah?"

"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu memanggilku Shintarou. Dan jika kau menolak." Midorima mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata, "Kau akan kuhukum."

BLUSH

"T-t-t-tapi… kita b-bukan sepasang k-k-kekasih. Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangan.

Midorima menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kau benar. Aku bukan kekasihmu dan aku memang tidak pernah menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku."

DEG

Seketika dunia Hinata hancur. Wajahnya menjadi lesu dan suram. Midorima sendiri hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi Hinata karena ekspresiyang dibuat Hinata.

"Tapi… aku menginginkanmu menjadi istriku." Ujar Midorima menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan.

"Eh…" Hinata mencoba membuka mulut namun dipotong oleh Midorima.

"Tak ada penolakan." Tutur Midorima mutlak.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dan menengkeram selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Menatap miris pada kondisi kakinya sendiri, "Tapi… aku…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan itu kau, aku tak masalah." Midorima menggenggam erat namun lembut tangan Hinata, "Dan aku tak suka kau bersama di Bakao itu."

Hinata mendongak mendengar perkataan Midorima, "Eh? Takao-kun?"

' _Kenapa namaku diikut-ikutkan sih?'_ Batin Takao yang berada di luar kamar.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu jika dihadapanku." Ujar Si kacamata tak suka.

"Kenapa?" Hinata memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Karena dia sepertinya menyukaimu juga." Ungkap Midorima masih memasang wajah kesal.

"…"

"…"

"Hahahaha…" Hinata tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pernyataan tentang Takao.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Midorima bingung dan kesal atas reaksi Hinata.

Gadis lavender itu mencoba mengendalikan tawanya, "Astaga. Takao-kun itu menyukai gadis lain dan itu bukan aku. Kau kenal pasiennya bernama Haruka-san? Dialah yang disukai Takao-kun."

"Eh?"

"Karena Haruka-san memiliki kondisi yang sama sepertiku, makanya dia meminta saranku untuk berdekatan dengannya. Lagi pula…" Hinata memotong ucapannya dan menatap ke arah luar. "…sejak awal aku menyukaimu."

BLUSH

" _Daisuki_ , _Itsumo daisuki_. Shintarou." Bisik Hinata lirih hampir seperti desiran angin. Namun bukan Midorima jika tak mendengar pernyataan itu.

GREB

Midorima memeluk Hinata erat namun tidak menyakiti gadis itu. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Hinata dan menumpukan dagunya di sana. "Ya. Kau memang harus selalu menyukaiku, Hinata."

 **OWARI**

.

Didedikasikan untuk Hinata lover.

Arigatou minna (^-^)v

.

 **OMAKE**

.

"Tadi… kenapa Takao menepuk kepalamu? Itu membuatku marah, nanodayo." Shintarou duduk di ranjang Hinata sambil memeluknya, membiarkan gadis itu bersandar di dada bidang pemuda freak Oha-Asa.

"Ah… waktu itu, Takao mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyatakan cinta padamu. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk berani menunjukkan perasaanku padamu." Ujar Hinata sambil memainkan telunjuk Shintarou yang dibaluti perban.

Shintarou membiarkan gadisnya bermain dengan jari-jari yang bahkan tidak pernah ia biarkan seseorangpun menyentuhnya keuali dirinya sendiri. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya, nanodayo?"

"A-aku takut." Lirih Hinata beralih menggenggam tangan Midorima.

"Kenapa harus takut, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima lagi.

"K-kau adalah Dokter yang popular dan jenius di sini. Sedangkan aku… b-bahkan kakiku sulit untuk berjalan." Tubuh Hinata mulai gemetar.

GREB

Midorima memeluk erat Hinata dan menumpukan dagu di kepala Hinata, "Jangan membiarkan pandangan orang lain menentukan takdir kita. Aku tidak sudi membiarkan pendapat orang lain masuk dan mengganggu hubungan kita, nanodayo."

"G-gomen." Bisik Hinata.

BRAK

Dua orang yang saling berpelukan itu terlonjak kaget mendengar gebrakan pintu dari luar. Dihadapan mereka sudah tergeletak Takao yang pingsan dengan kedua matanya yang berbentuk 'x'. dan dari arah pintu, tampak pemuda bersurai coklat panjang sedang menahan emosi yang akan meledak kapan saja dengan tangan terkepal. Di sampingnya berdiri pria bermabut pirang bermasker—Kakashi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IMOUTOU-KU. BROKOLI BERJALAN, HAH?!" Teriak pemuda yang tak lain adalah Neji.

"Gomen… Shin-chan… aku tak bisa menahannya." Ujar Takao lemah sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Tsk. Tak bisakah kau menunggu beberapa menit lagi?" Tutur Midorima santai tak memperdulikan wajah Neji yang mulai berkedut marah.

"HINATA. CEPAT BERESKAN BARANG-BARANGMU DAN KITA PINDAH KE RUMAH SAKIT LAIN. AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN BROKOLI SEPERTI DIA." Tunjuk Neji pada satu-satunya pemuda berambut hijau di ruangan itu.

"Tsh. Gomenne, _**NIISAN**_ tapi Hinata akan menjadi istriku." Sahut Midorima sembari menyeringai saat menekankan kata niisan.

"A-APA?!"

"Aku akan mengatakan sekali." Midorima memandang Neji dengan tatapan menantang, "Setelah dia keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini. Kami akan _**menikah**_."

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MERESTUIMU, HEH?" Hampir saja Neji akan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tsundere itu, Kakashi menaha tangannya.

"LEPAS KAKASHI." Perintah Neji menatap nyalang pria berpangkat sebagai asistennya.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya seraya memandang Midorima dan Hinata, "Bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan menahannya di sini."

Di akhir kalimat, Kakashi mengedipkan mata pada Midorima yang dibalas oleh seringai kemenangan.

HUP

"Ayo Hinata. Kita ke ruanganku saja." Midorima langsung menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style dan meninggalkan Neji yang masih terpaku akan perkataan pemuda brokoli tadi.

"TEME! JANGAN BAWA KABUR IMOUTOU-KU, DASAR BROKOLI BERJALAN..! AHO ASA FREAK..!"

 **OWARI**

.

Arigatou sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita saya *bow*

Kritik dan Saran akan saya terima (^-^)

Tunggu cerita saya yang lain

..

 _ **Seira Schiffer**_


End file.
